Valnir Tristham
Background The world of Dae-Galdur is ever soaked in the blood of angels and its foundations on the bones of demons, a realm of constant battle between the Heavens and the Abyss where their greatest and most zealous warriors wage wars of hate fueled by their very nature to vanquish their planar counterparts. The lives of the humans who lived on this once prosperous world now live their lives in constant fear hiding behind the few mighty admantine bastions, backed by ancient weapons of untold power. Those caught outside such safe holds have their lives treated superfluously they pressed into spending their short lives as fodder in holy service of Planetars, assured that their sacrifice will be of the utmost of honours, or are instead enslaved as playthings for cruel Succubi and Balors. The sky is constantly obscured in roiling clouds that cry tears of angelic blood, only broken with an explosion of white light and the sound deafening trumpets as the next angelic host descends to do battle. And to meet them the cracked and tortured ground is rent asunder as the legions of hell march forth to slay and subjugate. Tired of never ending stalemates one hedonistic Balor Lord on that world sought to breed his life essence with captured angels in order to create powerful vile half breeds that would be subservient to his command. Countless ages past with limited success as either the celestial victims died in captivity during their pregnancies or the resulting child would deteriorate in mere moments, their bodies rejecting the unholy fusion of demon and angel blood. After many frustrating attempts, the efforts of the Balor had come to fruition in the form of two twins who had managed to survive childbirth. The son displayed greater affinity for his demonic side and the arcane, while the daughter adopted more angelic powers and divine magic. Before the fruits of his labours could be brought worth against his celestial enemy, a wrathful Solar who seeked to avenge to abduction of his angelic brethren attacked the Balor Lord's keep, slaying him in single combat. Managing to escape the hellish citadel of their father, the two twins survived in the blasted wastelands until they reached a City of Man. The cross-blood youths still looked human enough for the inhabitants to take them in, carefully hiding any obvious outsider traits lest they be persecuted. Learning all he could from the local wizards and swordmasters, Valnir constantly practices with his greatsword, a lesser blade previously owned by his father, while simultaneously dabbling with his arcane talent. Valnir swore that he would find a way off of the chaotic world of Dae-Galdur for himself and his sister Sophia, and seeks information from the destitute libraries on any topics on portals that will allow him to set forth across the planes to leave his wretched homeworld. Once freed of Dae-Galdur Valnir plans on carving a tyrannical empire out of an unsuspecting world where he may rule with absolute domination, unopposed by anarchists and soft hearted weaklings. Description Broad shouldered and intimidating Valnir embraces the power that runs in his veins. Clad in his masterwork armour he appears as a tyrant of war as he oversee's his allies fighting against the nations that oppose him on The Keeper's Lands. Under his armour his demonic heritage is starkly apparent, his eyes glow with a disturbing light, his body is engraved with glowing runes, and sports blackened wings as an insult to angels. While one would assume he would be of an innately cruel nature, Valnir keeps himself well disciplined and rarely deigns to insult whoever he meets unless they offend him or come in violence. Disgusted with the chaotic wars of his homeworld Valnir upholds a code of martial honour, often having to curtail the actions of his more twisted party members after defeating their enemies. While trapped on The Keeper's Lands he eagerly bends his efforts towards collecting the powerful artifacts scattered about, for he believes only through increasing his own personal power can he have the means to become the indisputable lord of this realm. Information Level: 15 Hit Points: 204 Speed: 30 feet Armour Class: 37 Flat-footed AC: 34 Touch AC: 18 Spell Resistance: 30 DR 7/magic Poison Resistance +15 Resistance: fire, cold and electricity 7 Notable Gear: Mask of Rage, Vampiric Gauntlet Languages: Common, Infernal, Abyssal, Celestial, Necril Feats: Combat Caster, Versatile Spellcaster, Power Attack, Leadership, Arcane Strike, Knowledge Devotion Racial Abilities: Outsider (Native), Darkvision (60ft) Spell-Like Abilities: Dancing Lights, Detect Magic, Flare, Ghost Sound, Read Magic = 10/10 Class Abilities: Arcane Attunement, Arcane Channeling, Armoured Mage (medium), Quick Cast 1/1, Spell Power +3, Tainted Body, Tainted Hide, Tainted Soul, Unholy Body, Darknessbringer 15/15, Smite Good 3/3, Greater Fiendish Magic Skill Points: 143 Spell List Level 0 - 6/6 - Acid Splash - Disrupt Undead - Ray of Frost - Touch of Fatigue Level 1 - 11/11 - Blade of Blood - Shocking Grasp - True Strike - Resist Energy Level 2 - 10/10 - Dimension Hop - See Invisibility - Swift Invisibility - Scorching Ray Level 3 - 9/9 - Vampiric Touch - Ray of Exhaustion - Doom Scarabs - Keen Edge Level 4 - 4/4 - Dimension Door - Channeled Pyroburst Fiendish Magic - DC 21 - Desecrate 7/7 - Unholy Blight 7/7 - Poison 15/15 - Contagion 15/15 - Blasphemy 7/7 - Unhallow 3/3 - Unholy Aura 3/3 - Horrid Wilting 3/3 Category:Character